


Happy Christmas Malcolm

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic written for a picture - Jamie is feeling generous on xmas eve..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas Malcolm

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the amazing (and totally NSFW) pic http://luluxa.tumblr.com/post/71057581453/celebratory-office-shagging  
> First posted on my Tumblr blog http://the-crazy-geek.tumblr.com/post/72122651520/fic-happy-christmas-malcolm-malcolm-jamie-nsfw

The flickering light of a television illuminated the room, its changing images going through their act in silence after Malcolm had turned the sound off to better concentrate on the important work this evening. Not policy documents or press statements tonight thankfully, even the most feared man in Westminster looked forward to a quiet Christmas Eve as the whole country prepared to come to a grinding halt tomorrow. His old treat to himself that day had been to drive his car around the deserted London streets, there was a sense of peace knowing he was the only one doing this while everyone else was scoffing turkey and trying to be nice to relatives.  
That was then though, Malcolm's responsibility tonight simply wouldn't let him fuck off for a drive tomorrow and he was still undecided as to whether this was a good thing or not.

"I can fucking hear ye thinking ye know, stop withal that fucking Einstein shite and just think about me ye stupid twat". Jamie was not happy that his target for all his lustful thoughts was thinking about anything else apart from him, especially since he'd gone to all the bother of slicking himself up with lube before he had straddled Malcolm on the sofa.

Jamie didn't think there was anything better than when Malcolm lost all his control. Sure he could just wind the auld fucker up and leave him snarling, but he much preferred fucking him against the nearest surface. Malcolm would put up a good fight each time but as soon as he was lying down with Jamie shagging him hard enough to rattle teeth his speech was reduced to moans and gasping. Which Jamie liked because it gave him a chance to speak without getting shouted over. If he timed it right, when Malc was right on the edge of coming and just pleading to be taken, Jamie could call his silver-haired boss his 'bitch' or 'whore' or various other words without reprisal. Time it exactly right and Malcolm would even agree.

"Who would have thought eh? Malcolm Gaylord Tucker likes it up the arse so much he'll fucking beg ye for it" Jamie squirmed around on the sofa, deliberately grinding his crotch into Malcolm's and running his hands up and down Malcolm's skinny arms.

Finally his efforts seemed to pay off. "Alright, fine. I guess Mr bury-me-in-a-y-shape-coffin needs a Christmas shag yeah? Fucking hell, you're worse than a crack addicted rabbit on Viagra." Malcolm pulled Jamie closer and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. "Come on then, get this auld motor going"

"Fucking clapped out wreck ye mean" Jamie retorted but opened Malcolm's trousers anyway and stuck his hand down the front, wriggling and pushing past fabric to reach his target. Malcolm was semi-hard, which amused Jamie seeing as how his partner had spent the last half hour pretending that Jamie's wriggling on his lap was having no effect. He grasped Malcolm's cock hard and squeezed rhythmically until it was fully large and erect.

"Ahh that's it lad" Malcolm sighed "ye just keep doin' that"

Jamie pulled his hand out of Malcolm's trousers. "Why? It's not like you're going tae get any harder or bigger fer fucks sake. Come on, shaggin' time"

The casual words belied a whole relationship built on the fact that neither would admit how much they meant to one another. Keeping within unspoken boundaries so to avoid any awkward talk about 'feelings' was just another given in their relationship. Besides, the last time Malcolm had yelled at Jamie to state how he felt about him, Jamie had shouted "I fuckin' love ye, ye stupid cunt" and had then punched Malcolm in the face. The resultant fight had caused Malcolm to make a brief stop into Boots on the way into the office the next morning to pick up some concealer to mask the scratches and bruises (Jamie had just swaggered in and glared at anyone who dared mention the black eye and thick lip he was sporting).

Neither minded really rough sex, but actual punch ups were best avoided. By common decision this meant no asking about feelings, just accepting they loved each other but never actually saying it, and Jamie going on top. Jamie much preferred giving than receiving and Malcolm didn't care enough either way to make an issue of it.

So, when the two of them broke apart and wriggled out of their clothes, it came as a great surprise to Malcolm that when he started to shift into a position that would enable Jamie to take him, Jamie stopped him.

"Eh? Ye want to go upstairs or somethin?" Malcolm asked. "I'm no' doing it on the stairs or the floor though, I'm not 18 any more"

"No, you're bloody ancient" Jamie shot back but pressed Malcolm back to seating position and crawled back onto his lap, facing him. "So, I thought of a way where we won't fucking tire ye out before Christmas Day".

Malcolm raised an eyebrow in slight confusion which then cleared when Jamie grasped his hand and moved it round his back to settle on his arse.

"Fucking hell, ye going tae let me do the shagging tonight? Ghost of Christmas future visit ye last night and show ye life if you don't let your boss go on top now and again?"

"It's a Christmas gift ye senile git. I've not got ye anything else mind"

And with that, conversation ceased as Jamie rose up, adjusted himself slightly and sank down slowly until Malcolm's full length was embedded inside him. Malcolm cupped his face with his hand and (tenderly?) stroked downwards before pulling him in for a long slow kiss.

Jamie had intended to just go fast and rough and get the auld git off, but this was unexpected, although very pleasurable. The gentle touch of Malcolm's tongue against his, hands roaming over his waist, oh fucking Jesus where had he learned tae touch Jamie's nipples like that? It wasn't long before Jamie was moaning and pushing himself up and against Malcolm's body to try and get some friction on his neglected cock as he slid up and down Malcolm's length.

You didn't get to be communications director without a fine knowledge of the goings on around you. "Hush" Malcolm purred into his ear and without warning wrapped his long fingers around Jamie's cock and started an agonisingly slow stroke. He'd love to be the one to remain in total control during this, as Jamie shuddered and moaned above him, but fucking hell it had been a long time and Jamie was so tight and hot and-

"Fuck, faster. Faster" he said and groaned as Jamie sped up and started clenching around Malcolm's cock as he rode up and down at increasing speed. His own hand automatically matched the pace; pulling and tugging at Jamie's own erection, his motion slicked by the flow of pre-come out of the tip.

When he felt Jamie pulse and grow slightly in his hand, Malcolm knew he was close. "That's it" he murmured loud enough for Jamie to hear, "god, look at ye, taking me down all the way, making me want tae come". The answering near whimper from Jamie spurred Malcolm on. "Take it, fucking take it all, going tae fucking come in you". He thrusted hard into Jamie as he spoke and felt the hot tightening in his groin that heralded his climax.

Gasps and moans and the noises of skin against skin filled the air in the room as their bodies ground against each other. Malcolm tugging hard on Jamie's cock, determined to make him come first and Jamie pounding up and down in time with Malcolm's thrusts.

Jamie was the first to lose control. He bit down onto Malcolm's collarbone as he shuddered and groaned and came all over Malcolm's hand and chest. Malcolm wasn't far behind and with a few vicious thrusts he cried out and came deep inside Jamie.  
After regaining their breath, Jamie sat up and kissed Malcolm. "Happy Christmas ye cock-hungry git".

"Happy Christmas my little whore"

"Cunt"


End file.
